The present disclosure generally relates to mattress assemblies including at least one thermally conductive polymeric elastomer foam layer disposed at the upper or uppermost layers of a one-sided mattress or in the case of a double-sided mattress in both the upper and/or uppermost layer and/or the bottom and/or bottommost layers. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to polymeric elastomer foam layers including a plurality of thermally conductive particles, the form of which is not intended to be limited.
Foam mattresses such as those formed of polyurethane foam, latex foam, and the like, are generally known in the art. One of the ongoing problems associated with foam mattress assemblies is user comfort. To address user comfort, these mattresses are often fabricated with multiple foam layers having varying properties such as density and hardness, among others, to suit the needs of the intended user. More recently, manufacturers have employed so called memory foam, also commonly referred to as viscoelastic foams, which are generally a combination of polyurethane and one or more additives that increase foam density and viscosity, thereby increasing its viscoelasticity. These foams are often open cell foam structures having both closed and open cells but in some instances may be reticulated foam structures. The term “reticulated” generally refers to a cellular foam structure in which the substantially all of the membrane windows are removed leaving a skeletal structure. In contrast, open cell structures include both open cell (interconnected cells) and closed cells.
When used in a mattress, the memory foam conforms to the shape of a user when the user exerts pressure onto the foam, thereby minimizing pressure points from the user's body. The memory foam then returns to its original shape when the user and associated pressure are removed. Unfortunately, the high density of foams used in current mattress assemblies, particularly those employing memory foam layers, generally prevents proper ventilation. As a result, the foam material can exhibit an uncomfortable level of heat to the user after a period of time. The buildup of heat decreases the thermal gradient between the user and the product resulting in a warm or even a hot feeling. Additionally, these foams can retain a high level of moisture, further causing discomfort to the user and potentially leading to foul odors.
In a mattress or furniture product where the end user is relatively stationary, passive convection has proven to have limited effect on cooling. Active cooling has been practiced but is relatively costly and typically requires a pump or an electrical system. Radiative cooling has been attempted through the use of emissive coatings but is also been met with limited acceptance since these materials are quite costly and only partially effective.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mattress assembly, especially a mattress including one or more layers of viscoelastic memory foam, with an improved dissipation of user heat.